A l'heure où blanchit la campagne
by cleo59
Summary: Quelques heures dans la vie de Shikamaru avant le lever du jour.
1. Le chemin sous la pluie

Petites précisions pour commencer:

- Les souvenirs sont écrits en italique.

- La fic contient 4 chapitres.

- Disclaimer : les personnages ont tous été empruntés à M. Kishimoto... Mais je n'ai pas jamais promis de les lui rendre après.

**oooooOOOOooooOOOOooooo**

* * *

Si vous êtes éveillé avant l'aube, il vous reste deux possibilités. La meilleure c'est de vous rendormir.

Évidemment, quand ce n'est plus possible c'est frustrant. Mais vous pouvez tout de même rester au chaud et continuer à rêver les yeux ouverts.

Ce que je dis là ne concerne bien entendu que les personnes sensées, celles qui aiment leur oreiller. Ca exclu d'emblée les allumés comme Rock Lee ou Kiba… Pourtant, même lorsque vous n'êtes pas un fanatique de l'effort inutile ou un crétin agité, il arrive parfois que vous ne puissiez rester couché.

Et aujourd'hui, justement, est un de ces jours très chiants où je ne peux demeurer davantage dans mon lit.

Il flotte dans ma chambre une odeur de renfermé. Je m'extirpe des couvertures et m'habille sans bruit. J'essaye d'oublier le rêve que j'ai encore fait. Et s'il y a toujours des ombres dans mon esprit lorsque je pousse la porte d'entrée, je suis cependant suffisamment lucide à présent pour veiller à ne pas la faire grincer : je suis matinal, pas dingue, ma mère m'arracherait les yeux si je la réveillais si tôt.

Je vais voir Asuma. Ca ne m'amuse pas. En plus, il pleut. C'est galère, vous n'imaginez même pas.

Mais il faut que j'y aille.

Il n'y aura plus de repos pour moi de toute façon. Je sais bien pourquoi. Ça fait partie des milliers de choses que je sais et qui ne me servent à rien.

Les rues sont désertes et je suis déjà trempé. J'allume une cigarette. Évidemment, ça ne change rien à l'humidité et au fait que je sois le seul timbré dehors. Malgré tout, ça me réconforte un peu. J'ai une sorte d'alibi: je suis sorti pour fumer.

Et je songe que présentement Asuma guide mes pas. Mais je ne sais si c'est une prière ou un constat.

* * *

En passant devant le terrain d'entraînement, je suis brusquement tiré de mes pensées : quelqu'un m'appelle par mon prénom. A la façon dont la voix achoppe sur la troisième syllabe, je sais à qui elle appartient avant même de me retourner.

Et puis Hinata me rejoint:

«-Bonjour Shikamaa..maru-kun.

-'lut Hinata. »

Je croise son regard. Une fraction de seconde. Aussitôt, elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Et reste là, muette et très concentrée sur les cuticules de ses pouces. C'est ce qu'on appelle "avoir de la conversation"!

Pourtant, je jure que j'essaye toujours de la mettre à l'aise, mais ça donne à peu près autant de résultats que lorsque Gai cherche à convaincre Neji de porter la même tenue de combat que lui… Je me demande comment Naruto peut supporter ça, surtout que ça empire furieusement lorsqu'il est là. Oui, je sais qu'elle est gentille, mais c'est chiant qu'elle ne puisse pas se détendre...

Sans quitter ses doigts des yeux, elle demande :« Toi aussi tu… tu viens t'entraîner ?»

«-Pff… nan, mais t'as vu l'heure ? » Et voilà! Ça c'est ce crétin de Naruto qui déteint ! Je soupire :

«- Hinata, il n'est même pas encore 6 heures du matin... » Et là, rien que de me souvenir de l'heure qu'il est, c'est plus fort que moi : je baille.

Elle paraît surprise, lève rapidement les yeux vers moi et s'en retourne vite à l'inspection de ses phalanges (au cas où l'une d'entre elles aurait disparue je suppose). «Excuse-moi, c'est idiot. Bien sûr: c'est beau…beaucoup trop tôt pour, pour s'entraîner. Mais…Mais pour moi, c'est nécessaire. Je veux dire , si… si… si je veux être à la même hauteur que les autres…je dois m'entraîner davantage et...»

Qu'elle me gonfle quand elle se dénigre comme ça! Sérieux : c'est une ninja de Konoha, à quoi elle joue ? D'ailleurs elle semble enfin se rendre compte que je la regarde de travers, parce qu' elle s'arrête soudainement de parler. Elle paraît effarée. Et puis elle se mord la lèvre et se dépêche d'ajouter:

«-Non! Non! Pas toi Shikamaru-kun ! Tu..n'en as pas besoin ! Toi…tu n'es pas si nul! Non! Je ne pensais absolument pas à ça… Mais, mais comme tu es là si tôt, j'en ai déduis que… mais, mais, bien sûr: je me suis trompée… Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je pense que tu… en fait, je ne voulais pas dire ça… c'est… enfin je…»

Là, il faut vraiment que je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce davantage. C'est galère de devoir toujours gérer la conversation pour deux… Mais bon, dans le fond j'aime bien Hinata et, sincèrement, je déteste la voir se torturer de la sorte.

«-Je sais Hinata. Ce matin je vais voir Asuma.

-…

-Allez, bonne chance pour ton entraînement. Dis-je en tournant les talons.

-Ah? Merci Shikamaru-kun. Euh… bonne route…»

Je soupire. Je pense à Asuma, à ce qu'il m'a dit à la rivière. C'est gonflant, mais si je veux devenir aussi cool que lui il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour ça… Et puis maintenant que je suis réveillé, après tout, le plus dur est fait ! Du coup, je me retourne. Hinata est encore là, mais elle est tournée vers le terrain d'entraînement.

«-Eh Hinata! Je crois que t'es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse ! Même Neji ne commence pas l'entraînement avant 6h… »

Elle se retourne et même à dix pas, dans le noir je peux voir qu'elle rougit.

«-Fais gaffe, si tu continues comme ça, tu va finir Hokage avant Naruto et il ne te le pardonnera certainement pas….»

Là, elle rit franchement, tellement l'idée lui paraît folle.

Je la fixe dans les yeux.

«- Bon, peut-être pas. Mais tu es tellement plus courageuse que tu ne le crois...»

Nos regards s'affrontent : son incrédulité contre ma sincérité et ma confiance en elle. Elle baisse un peu les yeux et puis les relève et me sourit. Écarlate. Je lui rends son sourire.

«-Tchao Hinata »dis-je, en reprenant mon chemin. Je ne me retourne pas: je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que malgré ce que j'ai dit je m'en fais pour elle.

Et puis, cette conversation m'a encore rappelé Asuma et des souvenirs m'assaillent sans que j'ai vraiment ni la force ni l'envie de les chasser. Il est devenu le centre gravité de ma pensée. Tout m'y ramène et je ne lutte pas.

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, tandis que mes pas me guident seuls.


	2. Cette rivière dont je n'ai pas su le nom

_Il faisait encore chaud ce jour-là, mais l'automne était déjà bien avancé. On accomplissait une mission d'escorte. La cliente était la femme d'un seigneur de Suna qui devait visiter sa famille au pays de la brume : elle craignait un kidnapping. _

_Sa peur était justifiée: si elle avait été enlevée, je ne vois vraiment pas qui aurait été assez stupide pour payer sa rançon._

_C'était le genre Super-Galère… Et je m'y connais. _

_Pour commencer elle avait refusé de marcher : elle voulait être portée. Heureusement Asuma avait déniché un cheval sur lequel elle avait fini par accepter de monter en pestant. Elle n'aimait ni la couleur de sa crinière, ni ses yeux._

_ Elle avait passé le reste du voyage à se plaindre de sa monture, de la nourriture, du temps, de notre manque de raffinement… Pas que du nôtre d'ailleurs, sa langue de vipère commentait, acerbe, le physique de toutes les personnes que nous croisions. Pour tout arranger, elle parlait à Ino comme à une esclave. Une mégère de la pire espèce._

_Mais les ninjas de la brume, eux, ne devaient pas la connaître : ils ont tenté de la kidnapper._

* * *

_Si ça n'avait été que moi, je leur aurais laissé avec joie! Mais, pas de pot, c'était une mission officielle et Tsunade-sama est encore pire que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer quand elle se met en colère. Allez savoir pourquoi je suis entouré par tout un tas de bonne-femmes non seulement insupportables, ça c'est génétique, mais, de plus, extrêmement dangereuses. _

_Bref, ce jour-là, le souvenir de Godaime bien présent à l'esprit, j'ai fait comme le reste de l'équipe dix lorsque les trois ninjas de la brume nous ont soudainement assaillis: je me suis mis en garde pour protéger sa seigneurie Super-Galère._

_Chôji s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec une femme de deux mètres cinquante, qui semblait faire dans les 300 kilos. Asuma et moi avons dû faire face à deux frères et les premiers contacts ont été éprouvants. Le premier pouvait se liquéfier et était donc tout aussi insensible aux armes tranchantes d'Asuma qu'à mon étreinte de l'ombre. Il me glissait entre les doigts, littéralement. Quant au second, c'était un adepte du genjutsu._

_Ino qui était la plus proche de la cliente au moment où ils avaient surgi, s'était mise en garde rapprochée et se maintenait derrière la ligne que nous formions Chôji, Asuma et moi pour les protéger. L'idéal aurait bien sûr été qu'elles s'enfuient, mais nous étions en territoire étranger et rien ne garantissait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège et qu'elles auraient été plus en sécurité ailleurs. Ino est forte mais, vu son éventail de techniques, seule avec la cliente comme poids mort à protéger et face à plusieurs assaillants, ses chances de victoire sont faibles…_

* * *

_On a compris que ça commençait à mal tourner quand Chôji s'est retrouvé KO. _

_Je n'ai pas vu comment c'est arrivé, mais j'ai entendu le gémissement de mon ami et me suis retourné juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer. _

_J'ai dégluti._

"Réfléchis, ne t'arrête pas..."

_J'ai balayé toute la scène du regard: Chôji ne bougeait absolument plus, le bras d'Asuma avait été sérieusement entaillé par le ninja-liquide et, à quelques mètres de nous, le frère de ce dernier gisait, agité par les derniers spasmes nerveux. Son genjutsu n'était pas si puissant qu'il paraissait: nous avions réussi à le rompre. Je l'avais alors immobilisé avec ma technique des ombres, le temps qu'Asuma lui tranche la gorge proprement. _

_Malheureusement, la bombe lancée par mon Sensei n'avait pas suffit à maintenir en retrait son équipier suffisamment longtemps : et, une seconde trop tard pour sauver son frangin, le kunai de ce dernier était venu lacéré le bras d'Asuma._

* * *

_« Chôji ! » a hurlé Ino lorsqu'il s'est affaissé. Sa voix reflétait son indignation : s'il y a une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord Ino et moi c'est que personne ne peut vaincre Chôji !(Et encore moins dans un combat de force brute). Dans son cri transperçait également sa frustration : elle devait rester auprès de la cliente. La mission prime et Ino le sait : c'est un bon ninja._

_En voyant mon meilleur ami s'étaler sur le sol, j'ai murmuré à l'attention d'Asuma en essayant de maîtriser la colère dans ma voix: « Je m'occupe de la géante, vous finissez l'autre Sensei ?». Asuma m'a fait le signe et j'ai de nouveau allongé mon ombre afin d'immobiliser mon adversaire. _

_Ca a été facile de la faire grandir jusqu'à ses pieds : elle se tenait elle-même dans l'ombre d'un arbre et ne s'y attendait pas. Visiblement son combat avec Chôji l'avait trop occupée pour qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'intéresser à mes techniques. Les problèmes ont commencé ensuite. _

_Je ne parvenais pas à affermir ma prise sur elle. Elle était _vraiment_ forte. _

_Elle ne faisait pas de grand geste, mais un frisson continu la parcourait de la tête aux pieds sans que je ne parvinsse à le maîtriser. Je n'ai pas eu le choix : je me suis rapproché d'elle pour affermir mon contrôle. Mais, même à deux mètres, rien à faire, j'arrivais à peine à la contenir et mes réserves de chakra fondaient désespérément vite._

_«- Ino !»_

_D'habitude, dans ces cas-là, ma coéquipière comprend immédiatement ce que j'attends d'elle et elle utilise sa technique de possession d'esprit. Mais, cette fois, elle n'a pas réagi comme prévu. A la place elle a fait un truc complètement débile ! Elle s'est jetée en avant._

_Je veux dire totalement, corps et esprit._

_Et puis Ino s'est recroquevillée sur le sol à deux mètres de moi avec un drôle de bruit. Il y a eu, tout d'un coup, du sang sur sa tunique. Et c'est seulement à ce moment que j'ai compris : en se jetant en avant, elle s'était interposée entre moi et un kunai que venait de lancer le ninja-liquide._

_Asuma est devenu cramoisi : c'était lui qui devait s'occuper de l'agresseur. Mais il n'a pas perdu de temps : tandis que notre adversaire, son forfait accompli, recommençait à se liquéfier, il l'a rejoint à une vitesse telle que je n'ai pu distinguer son mouvement. Ses mains se sont posées au niveau de ce qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, était les genoux du ninja mais qui déjà se liquéfiait. De ses paumes à plat émanait un champ de force._

_L'élément de mon Sensei est le vent : vous l'ai-je déjà dit ? Ce n'est pas un détail. C'est grâce à ça qu'Ino vit encore aujourd'hui._

_Le "vent" dans ses mains lui a permis d'influencer les déplacements de l'élément liquide. Son adversaire n'a pas pour autant recouvré son état solide. Sans doute se considérait-il davantage à l'abri ainsi, puisque sous sa forme fluide Asuma ne pouvait le blesser. Il était jeune, visiblement inexpérimenté. Mon Sensei, lui, poussait son adversaire, sans permettre à ce dernier de se répandre entièrement sur le sol. Et puis, d'un coup, Asuma a basculé avec lui en arrière. _

_Ils sont tombés dans la rivière._

_C'était une bonne idée. Risquée, mais bonne. _

_Le type sous sa forme liquide a été littéralement dispersé par l'eau. C'est comme s'il s'était diffusé dans la rivière. Différentes "taches" brunes se sont d'abord mises à flotter à la surface. Et puis, le courant les a emportées. _

_Nous les avons perdues de vue dans le virage aval du cours d'eau._

_Asuma est remonté sur la rive. Son bras saignait abondamment. _

_Après ? Je ne l'ai pas vu se déplacer, mais il est arrivé à temps pour trancher la tête de la géante encore globalement immobilisée par mon ombre. Juste avant que mes forces ne me quittent._

_La mégère Super-Galère hurlait derrière nous. Complètement hystérique, sa seigneurie! _

_Nous ne nous en sommes guère préoccupés: Asuma s'est mis à examiner Chôji, tandis que je retirais le kunai du flanc d'Ino. Elle perdait du sang, mais continuait de parler. Les filles, ça ne peut guère s'en empêcher._

_Je voyais bien, pourtant, qu'elle était sous le choc : elle était incapable de s'appliquer les premiers soins. _

_Et puis j'ai entendu derrière-moi Asuma soupirer de soulagement. « Il est sonné, un gros coup sur la tête mais pas d'hémorragie visiblement… Je crois que ça va aller…»_

_«Ino, il va falloir qu'on te recouse ici ». Je me souviens de lui avoir dit: «Tu vas avoir une cicatrice ». Asuma sortait déjà le matériel de premiers secours. Je sentais le sang chaud d'Ino sous ma main à l'endroit où je lui appliquais le point de compression._

_«-Bon sang ! Pourquoi tu t'es pris ça à ma place?_

_-Toute façon quoi qu'on fasse, tu grognes …._

_- Skikamaru, tiens moi-la compresse…_

_- Quelle galère !_

_- Arrête enfin, c'est toi qu'est chiant là… _

_- Shikamaru ! Cesse de la faire parler !»_

"Comme si elle avait besoin de moi..."

_«-... Mmh, je crois que de toutes les blessures que j'ai reçues, c'est la seule dont je sois fière... »_

_Et Ino a vomi._

_Notre Sensei a fini de recoudre sa plaie, pansé son propre bras et nous nous sommes remis en route. On a marché vers le nord._

* * *

_Étant donné le poids de Chôji, toujours assommé, c'est lui que nous avions couché sur le cheval, moi je portais Ino et sa seigneurie Super-Galère (qui refusait toujours de marcher) était juchée sur les épaules d'Asuma. On ne pouvait pas monter le campement près de la rivière : c'était trop dangereux maintenant qu'on avait été repéré à cet endroit. Je luttais contre l'épuisement. Et je réfléchissais aux paroles d'Ino. Je sentais ses bras autour de mon cou, le poids de son corps contre mon dos. C'était la première fois qu'elle se prenait un kunai par ma faute et, je me le suis promis à cet instant, la dernière._

* * *

_La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'on a installé le campement. Chôji s'est réveillé au moment du dîner et il avait faim. A part ça, il se sentait bien. J'étais heureux de le voir finir ce qui restait de riz et parcouru de frissons tout en même temps. Parce que ma vie, si gonflante soit-elle parfois, est tout de même mille fois moins galère depuis qu'il est devenu mon ami. Et, à ce moment là, pendant que je le regardais manger, la frayeur qu'il nous avait faite le jour même encore bien présente à l'esprit, je sentais presque physiquement le vide qu'il laisserait si je le perdais. Abyssal. _

_Et je luttais contre le vertige en moi._

* * *

_Ino a passé une mauvaise nuit, elle gémissait dans son sommeil et se réveillait sans cesse à cause de la douleur. C'est pourquoi à quatre heures et quart Asuma a décidé qu'il était temps de lever le camp, il a mis Ino sur son dos et nous sommes partis. A la ville suivante il s'est dirigé vers l'hôpital tandis que Chôji et moi raccompagnions sa seigneurie Super-Galère jusque dans sa famille qui vivait dans le faubourg principal. Notre mission s'arrêtait là: la famille de notre cliente était protégée par des samurais, nous les avons donc laissés prendre le relai. Je les plaignais d'avance._

_Au retour, lorsque nous rejoignions l'hôpital en courant, j'ai tendu le bras pour poser ma main sur l'épaule de mon ami. Il n'avait pas articulé un son depuis que nous nous étions levés._

_«-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Chô…_

_-Je ne l'ai pas protégée. J'ai été un poids mort et je vous ai tous mis en danger en ne battant pas mon adversaire…_

_- …_

_- Il faut que je devienne plus fort. Très rapidement. »_

_Je n'ai rien dit. La tristesse et la peur de perdre ceux qu'on aime creusent en nous une voie indicible : c'est elle qui fait de nous des ninjas. Le risque de cette absence, c'est le sens de notre détermination. Le vieux Sarutobi le disait bien mieux que moi que de cette blessure naît la volonté du feu._

_Il oubliait juste de préciser qu'il y a de l'amertume et des larmes au sein du foyer où s'embrase cette flamme._

_«- Tu vas devenir un excellent ninja Chôji. J'en suis convaincu.»_

_Ne pleure pas._

_Je le regardais, je savais ce chemin qu'il franchissait dans la solitude où le maintenait sa douleur. Je le connaissais parce que je l'avais moi-même gravi peu de temps auparavant. Et j'attendais et redoutais tout en même temps le moment où la détermination s'afficherait sur son visage. _

_J'espérais cette apparition à peine plus que je ne la craignais, parce lorsque de telles larmes attisent la volonté du feu, il arrive parfois que tout finisse calciné. C'est comme ça que Naruto et Sakura ont perdu leur meilleur ami. Quoi qu'ils en disent, de leur équipe ne reste qu'un tas de cendres. Sasuke a choisi l'incendie qui ravage, au feu qui protège et maintient en vie. Son cœur s'est consumé dans la vengeance. Pourtant sa douleur était semblable à celle de nombre de nos compagnons d'armes. Mais elle a éteint en lui ce qui brûle de plus beau à Konoha._

* * *

_Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital : Asuma nous attendait dehors, une cigarette à la main. Il nous a souri._

_«-Visiblement, ça va. Mais il la garde tout de même en observation aujourd'hui._

_- Ah! Tant mieux… Sensei, je peux vous parler ?»_

_Je me suis retourné vers Chôji. Il y avait une belle lueur dans ses yeux. Asuma me regardait, j'ai hoché la tête: lui aussi avait compris ce que voulait Chôji. Un entrainement plus dur, des critiques sans complaisance, plus d'heures… Je les ai laissés discuter et suis parti rejoindre Ino._

_Elle était couchée dans un lit aussi blanc que les murs de sa chambre. Même la lumière était blafarde. Elle regardait par la fenêtre lorsque je suis arrivé. J'ai frappé contre la porte restée entrouverte pour signaler ma présence. Elle s'est tournée et m'a souri._

_«-Salut Shikamaru._

_- 'lut Ino. Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Ca va, les médecins disent que je pourrais sortir demain matin.»_

_Ses yeux me transperçaient._

_«- … Bon ben … je suppose qu'il faut que je te remercie de m'avoir protégé..._

_- Surtout ne te sens pas obligé. C'est vraiment un plaisir d'avoir risqué ma vie pour sauver la tienne…_

_- Eh, ça va! Je ne t'avais rien demandé…_

_- Je rêve ? Comment peux-tu être aussi ingrat! Shikamaru, espèce de sale…_

_- Ca suffit! » La voix de l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avait couverte celle d'Ino. « Vous êtes dans un hôpital : il est interdit de crier ici ! Et vous, vous devez vous reposer » lança-t-elle à l'adresse de ma coéquipière, avant de tourner les talons._

_Ino et moi sommes restés là, à nous regarder en chiens de faïence. Rien à faire, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne elle a toujours eu un sale caractère…_

_Moi, je trouve ça pénible de bouder longtemps, parce qu'il faut faire bien attention à ne pas parler. Je me suis donc mis à chercher un sujet de conversation moins glissant, afin de lui faire oublier notre prise de becs…_

_Notez qu'il arrive parfois qu'une possibilité que je n'ai absolument pas prévue devienne réelle. Et justement là: Ino fut plus rapide que moi._

_«-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Chôji se soit fait battre. Non c'est vrai, comment quelqu'un d'aussi délicat que lui peut-il se faire avoir par une grosse brute comme ça ?»_

_J'en restais une seconde sans voix : Chôji délicat ? Venant de celle qui le disputait sans arrêt à cause de sa façon de manger…_

_Elle m'a sourit. «La délicatesse ce n'est pas ça Shikamaru. La délicatesse c'est par exemple de refuser de se battre avec son meilleur ami, parce qu'on ne veut pas le blesser. Comme Chô lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec toi à l'académie. Tu te souviens?»_

_Bien sûr que je me souvenais. Et de Naruto et d'Uchiwa gamins aussi…_

_«J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses Ino.»_

_Je ne l'avais pas dit pour ça, mais j'ai bien vu que ça lui faisait plaisir. C'est quand même bizarre : Ino, quand elle sourit, elle devient très supportable… pour une fille._

_«-Alors comme ça tu as réussi à réveillé tout l'étage en hurlant !» Asuma et Chôji venaient d'entrer dans la chambre et visiblement notre Sensei avait croisé l'infirmière rabat-joie avant d'arriver ici… Il nous regardait et lui aussi souriait, il avait l'air heureux qu'on soit tous là sains, saufs et vraiment bruyants._

_«-Shikamaru, tu veux un café ?» m'a-t-il demandé. Bien sûr, je l'ai suivi à la cafétéria : Chôji avait des excuses à présenter et ça ne regardait qu'eux._


	3. La lumière au creux du vieil arbre

_C'est le lendemain, en revenant à Konoha, que nous sommes repassés à l'endroit du combat, près de la rivière. Asuma nous a arrêtés pour une pause. Ino avait le souffle court, nous savions qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille voir la vieille Tsunade en rentrant afin de pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement plus vite..._

_J'ai parcouru le terrain des yeux : les corps de nos ennemis avaient disparu. Un frisson s'est glissé le long de mon l'échine. Je me suis tourné vers notre Sensei : il fumait tranquillement en regardant un arbre qui perdait ses feuilles... Il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué._

_ Mon malaise a disparu.  
_

_ Soudain Asuma s'est retourné vers nous:_

_«-Pourquoi, d'après vous, apprend-on aux ninjas de Konoha à ramener au village caché les corps de leurs compagnons d'arme décédés lors des combats à l'extérieur? … Chôji ?_

_- Pour que leur famille et leurs amis puissent les voir et leur rendre les derniers hommages._

_- Mmmh… Ino ?_

_- Pour que Konoha ne laisse pas échapper les secrets de leurs corps. Je veux dire si des ennemis mettaient la main sur le byakugan des Hyuuga ou sur le sharigan de Kakashi, ce serait dangereux pour tout le pays du feu…_

_- Shikamaru ?_

_-Peut-être pour ne laisser aucun indice aux autres pays du nombre de ninjas actifs au village caché. __S'ils n'ont ainsi aucune idée du nombre de nos pertes, __ils ne peuvent savoir quand nous sommes affaiblis et quand nous ne le sommes pas. C'est sans doute aussi pourquoi Konoha déploie tant d'efforts pour assassiner les individus qui ont tué des ninjas de la feuille dans les plus brefs délais …_

_Il a éclaté de rire. Ino, Chô et moi avons échangés un regard, vexés.  
_

_-Bien. Vous avez tous les trois raison, mais ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais… Asuma nous a souri. Regardez l'arbre là-bas. Vous voyez ? Il est en train de perdre ses feuilles._

_Celles qui tombent à son pied se décomposent et enrichissent la terre dans laquelle il plonge ses racines : elles nourrissent l'arbre._

_Mais que deviennent les feuilles mortes emportées au loin?»_

_Et à ce moment, comme pour répondre à sa question, un coup de vent fit se décrocher deux feuilles : l'une virevolta jusqu'au champ d'à côté, l'autre finit sa course dans la rivière._

_«-C'est pour que Konoha garde en mémoire ceux qui sont morts pour le village et que cette mémoire nourrisse de sens les actes des jeunes générations que nous ramenons les corps de nos compagnons au village._

_- Comme lorsque Tsunade, consternée par le nombre de morts lors de la dernière grande guerre ninja, s'est mise à réclamer qu'un med-nin accompagne chaque équipe ?» demanda Ino._

_«- Mmh… Oui, c'est un exemple, un peu particulier, mais c'en est un._

_ Nous nous souvenons de ceux qui sont tombés et pourquoi ils sont allés jusqu'à mourir et cela vivifie le vieil arbre... »Je le regardais et, à la lueur dans ses yeux, je devinais qu'il songeait à son père, à celui qui a protégé tous les habitants du village en échange de sa vie._

_«-Shikamaru, pourquoi l'équipe de la brume a-t-elle perdu avant-hier ?_

_-Mmmh.. pas d'esprit d'équipe : ils ne se sont pas servis de leurs qualités individuelles pour s'aider. Ils nous ont affrontés comme s'il s'agissait d'un combat en un contre un et non comme s'ils étaient trois._

_- C'est ça…_

_Même les feuilles à terre peuvent continuer à nous aider durant nos combats, nous rendre plus forts : par les liens qu'elles ont avec nous, par les traces qu'elles ont laissées dans nos mémoires, par le sens que nous donnons à leur vie. Grâce à elles, au fond, nous ne nous battons jamais seul._

_ Aux jeunes feuilles est léguée la détermination de celles qui sont tombées. Nous en héritons tous par l'intermédiaire de ce grand arbre qui lient ensemble les générations par delà le temps et la mort: le village caché de Konoha. C'est ainsi que se transmet la volonté du feu._

_- Sensei je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi faut-il donc ramener les corps ? Est-ce que le seul souvenir des gens ne suffit pas ? En quoi leur cadavre est nécessaire ?_

_- Pour que la mémoire ne s'érode pas justement, Chôji. Nous lui donnons un ancrage dans un lieu physique, celui où les cendres sont mises… Et cela permet de séparer les lieux et les moments dus aux morts de ceux consacrés aux vivants._

_ Il est un temps pour se recueillir auprès de ceux qui sont tombés et un autre pour regagner la ville, les gens qui respirent et nous aiment. Le souvenir ne suffit pas. S'il est bien un temps pour hériter, il en est un autre pour protéger les feuilles encore vertes du grand arbre, comme l'on fait avant nous ceux qui nous ont précédés._

_Il est un temps pour vivre et transmettre à son tour.»_


	4. Un caillou

Et ainsi, comme l'ont fait avant moi des générations de shinobis, je quitte le petit chemin qui borde la forêt. Mes doigts de pieds sont couverts de rosée et je répète à mi-voix: « il est un temps pour se recueillir auprès de ceux qui sont tombés…»

Il doit être six heures à présent, mais le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Devant moi, il y a une silhouette, seule.

J'arrive enfin.

Chôji me fait une place, nous nous taisons. La tombe d'Asuma est couverte de fleurs. Je crois qu'Ino passe tous les jours. Kurenai aussi évidemment. Il y a un petit sachet dans un coin: Chô lui a encore apporté des bonbons.

«-Toi non plus tu ne parvenais pas à dormir ?

- Non. J'ai encore rêvé d'Asuma. J'avais besoin de venir… » Et je me force à dire la vérité jusqu'au bout: « Parfois, son absence m'est insupportable ».

Je ne mens pas. Pas avec Chôji : la sincérité est le sceau de toute amitié. La force de la nôtre ne souffre pas l'esquive, même polie.

«- J'ai perdu quelque chose de précieux. Et j'ai beau savoir que nous avons hérité de lui, que nous sommes les jeunes feuilles ayant poussées dans son ombre, protégées par lui, qu'il est encore là d'une certaine façon, j'ai beau être fier d'être devenu celui qui à son tour va protéger la jeune génération de Konoha…c'est comme si quelque chose s'était fêlé en moi.

La nuit… enfin, surtout la nuit, ça m'empêche d...» Et je m'arrête là parce que j'ai conscience d'être pathétique.

Chô ne dit rien, il me regarde. Il y a de la tendresse dans la main qui se pose sur mon épaule. Et nous restons là, à regarder la tombe d'Asuma en silence.

Le jour commence tout juste à poindre et la chaleur dans la main de Chôji, le sentiment de partager ensemble un quelque chose qui n'a pas de nom, ramène peu à peu le calme dans mon esprit.

«-Vous êtes là ?» Ino se tient derrière nous, un énorme bouquet dans les bras, visiblement étonnée de nous voir. Elle se penche, pose les fleurs sur la tombe et se met à les arranger lentement.

«- Vous êtes plus matinaux que moi…». Elle me jette un regard en coin.

«- Galère.

- En tous cas, il ne faut visiblement pas compter sur vous pour fleurir la tombe d'Asuma…

- Nous on n'a pas juste à se servir dans la boutique familiale… Et puis j'ai emmené autre chose à Asuma…»

Je sors le paquet de cigarettes de ma poche et le pose devant moi. Je recule et le regarde, posé là, en équilibre entre le bouquet d'Ino et le sachet de bonbons de Chô.

«- … Ca fait bizarre d'être tous réunis là… ». Je me tourne vers mon ami, un peu étonné par sa remarque, mais, c'est vrai : on ne s'est jamais retrouvé ainsi, juste tous les trois, devant cette tombe.

Ino aussi paraît surprise. Et, sans plus de raison, elle se met à rire tandis que sa main droite se pose sur l'épaule de Chô, et qu'à gauche son autre main se referme sur la mienne : elle vient se coller contre nous deux. Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que les filles fassent des choses aussi embarrassantes ?

Est-ce que c'est dans leurs gènes ?

Je m'aperçois alors que Chôji a baissé la tête et, en effet, on dirait qu'Ino nous chuchote un truc : «…un temps pour vivre et transmettre à son tour. Il sera fier de nous…». Je soupire. Vus de l'extérieur on doit avoir l'air fin ! D'ailleurs, il ne manquerait plus qu… Ah! Galère ! Faites que personne ne nous voit… faites que personne ne…

«-Salut jeunesse ! Que c'est beau la saine amitié des ninjas !»

Parfait.

«-Maître Gai ? Bonjour !» Ino s'est retournée tout sourire.

«- Alors, votre équipe est venue se recueillir auprès de son Sensei avant l'entraînement ? Bravo : rien n'arrête la fougue de la jeunesse…

-Euh… oui…» Chôji sourit : «Et vous, que faites-vous ici Sensei ?»

«- Et bien, mon vieux rival Kakashi vient souvent se recueillir le matin sur la stèle funéraire du village et j'ai bien l'intention de l'intercepter quand il passera. Aujourd'hui même je lui prouverai ma supériorité ! J'ai mis au point une épreuve pour nous départager, il s'agit d'une course les yeux bandés en poirier sur deux doigts : seuls l'index et l'annulaire de la main gauche seront autorisés pour avancer ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?»

Que j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que ses parents lui ont donné a mangé lorsqu'il était petit. Après tout, sa mère était peut-être pire que la mienne…

«-Ça a l'air super ! » Si tu fayotes Ino, on ne va pas s'en sortir …

«- Vous voulez une petite démonstration ?»

Pitié !

«-Non, non, maître Gai. Gardez vos forces pour Kakashi !»

«- Ah! C'est vrai. J'ai hâte qu'il arrive…

-… A tous les coups, il va refuser… » Ino me lance un regard noir. Et Chôji pareil ! Ils sont fous ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise, non ?

De toute façon c'est peine perdue, Gai me gratifie de sa stupide pose "nice guy" :

«- Absolument pas, il sera ravi : c'est la saine émulation des pousses verts et fiers de Konoha! Haut les cœurs Shikamaru-kun : rien n'arrête le rutilant fauve de jade!»

C'est un peu ce que je craignais.

«- Vous avez parfaitement raison, maître Gai ! » Et Ino vient de passer du côté obscur de la force…

«- Nous allons de ce pas nous entraîner, nous aussi !» renchérit Chôji.

"Nous" ? Mais il est six heures Chô ! A quoi tu joues ?

«-Bien dit Chôji ! La jeunesse est toujours ardente...

-Au revoir maître Gai…» Et Ino tourne les talons et s'éloigne, l'air bien décidé à rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Un signe de main et Chô lui emboîte le pas.

Bon ben…

«-Bonne chance avec Kakashi, Sensei!

Un dernier sourire.

-Merci Shikamaru !» Et j'allonge le pas pour rattraper Chôji qui est déjà en train de redescendre le chemin.

* * *

Je m'aperçois alors qu'il y a un petit relief dur sous la plante de mon pied gauche. Je m'assieds pour enlever ma sandale et déloger l'indésirable caillou.

«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Chô qui s'est arrêté pour m'attendre.

- Un truc qui me gênait pour avancer …

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, je crois que ça va aller. »

Il me sourit et on se remet en route. Le soleil est presque complètement levé.

Il va falloir qu'on rattrape Ino.


End file.
